


Red Nose Inn

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles and Derek's flight back to Beacon Hills gets grounded on a layover in Denver, they're forced to find someplace to stay until the snow clears. The only available room winds up being at an inn a little ways outside of the city. Stiles can't help but think like the place feels like Christmas, and has his suspicions as to why. Especially when they're introduced to their hosts, the Kringle's.





	Red Nose Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotMyBestIdea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/gifts).



> A Sterek Secret Santa present for backinteenwolfhell. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas!

_“Unfortunately folks, all flights have been cancelled until further notice.”_

The announcement over the intercom starts an immediate uproar. Stiles struggles to hear the rest of what the man is saying over the sound of angry voices.

He looks to Derek, “What’s he saying?”

Derek holds up a hand, most likely trying to focus on the man’s voice above all the others. Finally he lowers his hand and turns to Stiles. He doesn’t look happy. “We’re stuck here. Flights are grounded. We’ll be notified once everything is up and running again if we want to be. Until then, we’ll have to find someplace to stay.”

Stiles sighs and pulls out his phone, “I better let my dad know.”

Derek nods, “I’ll go talk to the attendant at the gate.”

Stiles watches him go with a frown. Being snowed in isn’t ideal. They’d been on their way back to Beacon Hills for Christmas. Stiles had really been looking forward to it. It’s been almost 7 months since he was able to get back there and see everyone.

He pulls out his phone and calls his dad, preparing to tell him the bad news. He father doesn’t even answer with a hello. “Let me guess, your flight is grounded.”

“You must be a mind reader,” Stiles says, leaning back against the wall and watching the people move around the terminal.

“I’ve been watching the news,” the Sheriff says. “The weather out there is frightful.”

“But the fire isn’t delightful,” Stiles says.

“I wasn’t aware they had fires in airports,” his father says. “Or are you already someplace for the night?”

“Not yet,” Stiles tells him. “Derek is talking to someone about getting another flight once the storm clears. Then we’ll have to find someplace. It’s going to be hell. All of these people are going to want the same thing.”

He doesn’t have to see his father to know he’s grimacing, “Good luck. And don’t be too hard on Derek.”

“Hard on him?” Stiles says, voice raising in indignation. “Why would I be hard on him?”

“You know why,” his father says, holding a note of warning. “Behave yourself. And stay safe.”

“I will,” Stiles says. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Hopefully we’ll have a flight by then.”

He hangs up with his father, and lets his eyes drift to where Derek is standing at the desk, talking to the woman behind it. He knows what he father meant. He and Derek had spent most of the flight to Denver bickering. The people behind them had even had to ask them to quiet down when Stiles had had a particularly loud outburst. It’s not that they’re _fighting_. Not really. They’re just in the middle of a weeks long argument. All because Derek refuses to take up Stiles’ offer to get a place together.

They live in the same city. They both live alone in crappy apartments. It just makes sense for them to get a place together. Both for their comfort and their money. Not that Derek is really worried about that. But Stiles is, and right now he just wants an apartment that actually gets warm in the winter. He’d even threatened to camp out on Derek’s doorstep until he agreed. Derek hadn’t taken him seriously. With good reason. If Stiles’ apartment is cold, the hallway outside Derek’s is even colder. He would have froze within the hour. But Derek still could have at least _pretended_ to believe he’d do it.

Stiles pulls his coat tighter against him and moves his gaze to the long row of windows looking out into the snowy dark. He’s not looking forward to going out into that, but he doubts they’re going to have a choice. They’re going to have to find someplace to sleep. Deciding he might as well be useful, Stiles unlocks his phone and starts trying to search for any hotel nearby with an available room. He’s on the phone with his fifth hotel when Derek joins him.

He sighs and puts his phone away, “No surprise but every hotel I’ve called is completely booked.”

“How many have you called?” Derek asks him.

“Five.”

“How many are near the airport?”

“Seven.”

“Might as well try the other two,” Derek tells him. “Give me one to call and you can take the other. Maybe we’ll get lucky.”

“And if we don’t?”

“We might be finding out how fun sleeping in the snow is,” Derek says, his face grim.

“They wouldn’t really kick us out of here?” Stiles says, his eyes flicking nervously around the room.

“Better that we don’t find out,” Derek says. “Give me the number.”

Stiles gives it to him, and dials the other one. He’s barely started asking about rooms when an annoyed voice tells him there aren’t any before hanging up. Stiles frowns down at the phone, “People here are so rude.”

“Are you sure?” Derek is asking. “We have called all the other hotels, they’re all full. Yeah I’m sorry too. No, thank you.”

He hangs up and looks at Stiles, “No vacancies.”

“Mine either,” Stiles says, running a hand through his hair. “What are we going to do?”

“Maybe there’s an inn nearby?” Derek suggests. “Or a bed and breakfast? People probably aren’t going to look at those as quickly as hotels.”

Stiles nods and starts searching online to see if he can find anything. He’s bringing up the number for an inn when a voice to his right causes him to jump, “Excuse me?”

“Yes?” Derek asks, his shoulders tensing a bit.

“I’m sorry,” the person says. Stiles turns his head to see a shorter woman, with very realistic looking pointy ears. “I don’t mean to intrude. I just heard about your troubles finding a place to stay. My family owns an inn nearby. Red Nose Inn? They sent me here to let anyone that might be stranded here know that we have space.”

Stiles looks to Derek, and can tell he’s a little wary. Stiles can’t blame him. With the life they lead it makes sense they’d be suspicious. But from a look at google, the inn seems legit and has gotten great reviews.

“It checks out,” Stiles tells Derek. “And if they have a room…”

“We do,” the woman says. “And I’d be happy to drive you there if you’re interested.”

Derek opens his mouth, but Stiles quickly steps in. “That would be great. We just need to get our bags. Derek? Can you?” Derek eyes the woman for a moment, before stiffly nodding his head and heading off in search of their bags. Stiles turns back to the woman. “I’m sorry, but do you have a name?”

“Oh! I suppose that might be nice to know,” the woman says, and then holds out her hand for Stiles to shake. “I’m Adri.”

“Nice to meet you, Adri,” Stiles says, shaking her hand before letting it drop. “I’m Stiles, and that grump is Derek. You said the inn is owned by your family?”

“My grandparents,” Adri says. “They’ve owned the inn for decades. I think it’s what keeps them alive. It has a certain magic to it, I guess.”

Stiles doesn’t get a chance to respond. Derek appears next to him, each other their bags in one hand. “Ready?”

Stiles nods, “Adri here was just telling me about how her grandparents have owned the inn for decades.”

“That’s nice,” Derek says. He’s still eyeing Adri suspiciously, so Stiles elbows him in the side. It probably hurts Stiles more than it does him, but it still gets the point across. “Is it far from here?”

“It’s a farm,” Adri says, starting to walk off towards the exit and leaving them to follow. She keeps talking as she goes. “It’s nice, though. Peaceful.”

“I could use some peace,” Derek says. “But it’s hard to get it traveling with this one.”

“Hey!” Stiles says, voice raising in indignation. “I am an excellent travel companion.”

“To children and the deaf,” Derek says.

“You two are cute,” Adri tells them, causing both to gape at her. She just grins. When they reach the door, she gives them a serious look. “Prepare yourselves.”

She waits another few seconds, and then pushes the door open. Stiles almost wants to turn and run back inside to the slightly warmer airport once the cold wind and snow hit him. He’s gotten a little more accustomed to cold weather thanks to the years he’s lived in Washington, but this cold feels different. He lets out a breath of relief when Derek steps closer to him, shielding at least part of him from the cold.

Luckily, Adri isn’t parked far and soon they’re inside the car and away from the biting wind. Stiles sits up front, knowing Adri will probably want to talk and Derek isn’t going to be the one to hold the conversation. At least not right now.

“We haven’t seen a storm this bad in years,” Adri tells them as she sets off the down the road.

“Do you think it will clear enough for flights to get out before Christmas?” Stiles asks, starting to worry again about whether he’ll make it in time to spend Christmas with his dad. He knows his dad would understand if he couldn’t, but Stiles misses him. And the pack.

“I’m not sure,” Adri admits. “Maybe that will be your Christmas miracle.” She lowers her voice and shoots him a knowing look, “unless there’s something else you’re wishing for.”

Stiles feels his face heat up, and chances a look at Derek, only to find him too busy tapping on his phone. He could still be listening, but if he caught on to Adri’s meaning he isn’t showing it. Stiles turns back to Adri and does his best to school his features, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Adri snorts, “Sure you don’t. You’re not exactly subtle, Stiles. But neither is he.”

“Now you’re definitely talking crazy,” Stiles tells her.

Adri shrugs, “I don’t think I am. You’ll see that I’m right. Maybe sooner than you think.”

They comes over a hill and Stiles feels his breath leave him at the sight before him. There’s a cottage sitting there, with the front facing a lake, and the back leading out to a giant yard and beyond that trees that look as if they go on for miles. There are lights and decorations spread out across the front of the house and yard.

“It looks like Christmas,” Stiles breathes.

“Well it’s not called the Red Nose Inn for nothing,” Adri says.

“ _This_ is where we’re staying?”

Adri nods, parking the car. “Yep. We’ve reached your destination boys.”

“Holy shit,” Derek mutters. Stiles thinks he’s just talking about the house, but then he sees where Derek’s gaze has landed.

Adri gets out of the car and closes the door, heading back to the trunk. Stiles turns to Derek, keeping his voice low, “Derek, do they look like…”

“Mr. and Mrs. Claus?” Derek asks, turning his gaze to Stiles. “Yeah Stiles, they do.”

Stiles shakes his head and puts his hand on the door, “Well, time to meet our hosts.”

He hops out of the car, and Derek slowly follows him. He goes to grab the suitcases from Adri but she waves him off, “Mr. and Mrs. Kringle are waiting for you.”

Stiles and Derek share a look, and Derek shrugs to Stiles’ silent “no way!” They head up to the porch where their hosts are waiting.

“Oh wonderful Adri,” the older woman, who must be Mrs. Kringle says, clapping her hands together as she looks over at Derek and Stiles. “You found guests.”

“Our flight got grounded,” Stiles tells her. “Adri said you’d have a room?”

“Oh course we do,” Mr. Kringle says, grinning down at them. “We have one that is perfect for you.”

Stiles takes one last look at the snowy ranch before following the couple inside, Derek and Adri behind him. If Stiles thought the outside screamed Christmas, the inside is even worse. There’s a giant Christmas tree in what looks like the living room, and various decorations all across the room.

“You’ll have to excuse us,” the older man says. “We’re doing renovations of a few of the rooms, so we just have the one. But it’s our biggest one. No one has ever complained. In fact, we’ve gotten quite a few thank you’s.”

He shares a look with his wife, who laughs brightly and grabs a key off the hook, handing it over to Derek, “Second floor, third door on the right. There’s a joining bathroom. So you’ll have what you need. I’ll send Adri up later with a schedule for meals.”

Stiles and Derek thank them, and then head upstairs. They stop outside the door, staring at it for a moment, before Stiles reaches and hand out. He turns the knob, and nudges the door open. The first thing he notices is…

“There’s only one bed,” Derek says.

“Way to state the obvious,” Stiles walks into the room and puts his bag down next to the dresser. “I know it’s not ideal, but you heard them. It’s the only room they have. And it’s a hell of a lot better than sleeping at the airport, right? Plus, look at this bed. It’s _huge_.”

It is a big bed. It’s probably the size of three of Stiles’ beds. Which is the only reason Stiles isn’t the one freaking out right now. It’s a big bed. He’ll have space. He won’t have to worry about accidentally cuddling Derek in his sleep and the alpha ripping his throat out.

“If you touch me…”

“Oh _please_ ,” Stiles says, rolls his eyes. “You could build a wall of pillows between us and we’d still have plenty of room.” When Derek looks tempted, Stiles grabs one of the pillows off the bed and throws it at Derek, who easily catches it with a laugh. Stiles points a warning finger at him. “Don’t you dare. I’d never tough you like that unless you wanted me to.”

It takes a moment for Stiles’ words to register. By the time they do, it’s too late. Derek is looking at him curiously, “Would you…?”

“What?” Stiles asks, taking an instinctive step closer to Derek.

Derek stares at him, the pillow still held tightly in his hands. He looks as nervous as Stiles feels. Stiles barely fights back a groan when there’s a knock on the door and Adri’s voice sounds through it. “I have the dinner schedule.”

Derek stares at Stiles another few seconds before turning towards the door. He sets the pillow down on the chair before he opens it. Adri gives them an apologetic smile, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Derek shakes his head, “You’re fine. You said you had the schedule?”

Adri nods and holds out a folder, “The schedule is in there. We’d be happy to adjust it if you need us to. There’s also a list of things to do while you’re here. I know you’re hoping for your flight will be rescheduled soon, but it can’t hurt to know what there is to do.”

“We appreciate it,” Stiles tells her. He takes the folder from Derek and starts looking it over.

“Yes, thank you Adri,” Derek says.

“We’ll see you for dinner soon,” Adri says. “You don’t have any allergies, do you?”

“Human emotion,” Stiles mutters, earning a glare from Derek. “No, no allergies. We both can eat almost anything.”

Derek shuts the door once Adri has left and starts taking off his jacket, gloves, and scarf. Their boots they left by the door when they came in, not wanting to drag snow across the cottage. Stiles follows Derek’s lead and immediately starts to feel relaxed once all the layers are gone.

“Would it be rude to change into pajamas before dinner?” Stiles asks Derek, eying his suitcase with longing.

“I think you can hold off another 2 hours,” Derek tells him.

“If I have to,” Stiles says. He sits down on the edge of the bed and turns his attention back towards the folder. “It says we can take a carriage ride. And they have games and movies and we can make gingerbread houses.”

“Whatever you want,” Derek says, surprising Stiles.

“You’re stuck here too, Derek,” Stiles reminds him. “You should at least try and enjoy it.”

“That all sounds fine, Stiles,” Derek tells him.

“They have a lot of open space,” Stiles says. “I’m sure you could get away with shifting and running if you needed to.”

Derek seems to perk up at the thought and Stiles smiles, “It is a full moon tonight.”

Stiles nods, ducking his head to hide his smile. He knew that, of course. He also knows how long it’s been since Derek has been able to run on a full moon. It’s one of the things he’d been looking forward to doing back in Beacon Hills. If they can’t get home tonight, at least they have the space here for Derek to run. They’ll just have to be careful.

They head down to dinner an hour later, which is simple pasta, potatoes, carrots, and bread. Stiles has to admit it’s delicious, far better than the microwavable meals he’s been living off of. When they’re done, the Kringle’s tell them they’re heading off to bed and to make themselves at home. Stiles and Derek wait until they’re sleeping, before slipping back into their winter gear and heading outside. Derek goes into the barn, and Stiles grins when he emerges as a black wolf and starts running off towards the woods.

Stiles follows him at a more leisurely pace, knowing Derek won’t go that far, and if he does he’ll come back. When Stiles reaches the edge of the trees, Derek is there waiting for him. He nudges Stiles hand with his nose before taking off again. It’s not the first time Stiles wishes he could run with him. On nice nights he has, but he’s afraid to in his weather. He has no doubt he’d wind up falling face first in the snow.

Stiles notices Derek has stopped a few feet away, with his head pointing up towards the moon. He can’t help but snap a picture of the sight. He can’t show anyone outside the pack, but he doesn’t mind. It’s just for him anyways.

***

Stiles wakes up feeling warm the next morning. It’s an unusual feeling. He’s grown used to waking up freezing in his apartment. He almost doesn’t want to move out of the warm blankets that are surrounding him. He looks over to see Derek is still sleeping, with just his head peeking out from the covers. He looks peaceful like this, with his hair rumbled, and face soft with sleep at the sun shines in on him.

“Quit staring,” Derek mumbles, burrowing further under the covers.

Stiles grins, and reaches across the big bed with his foot to poke Derek’s leg, “You’re the one that looks adorable when you sleep.”

“I’m not adorable,” Derek says, blinking his eyes open to glare at Stiles.

Stiles laughs, “Dude, even like that you look adorable. You can’t escape it.”

“I’ll show you adorable,” Derek says.

“What kind of threat is that?”

Derek sighs and closes his eyes again, “I don’t know. Go back to sleep.”

“It’s almost 9,” Stiles tells him. “If we sleep, we’ll miss breakfast.”

Derek groans and slips completely under the covers, “You go eat then.”

“Who would have thought a vacation would make you lazy?”

“I’m not lazy,” Derek says, “I’m comfortable, and don’t want to move.”

“I don’t either,” Stiles admits, only for his stomach to give a well-timed rumble. “But I need food.” He gets out of bed and throws his sweater on. “I’ll see if I can sneak you something.”

He leaves the room, and makes his way down to the dining room. Mr. and Mrs. Kringle are already seated there, along with Adri. He takes a place next to her and starts putting eggs on his plate when she hands him the bowl.

“No Derek this morning?” she asks.

“I’m afraid he can’t make it out of bed,” Stiles tells him. “He’s far too comfortable. I had trouble making it out myself.”

“Yes, I imagine it is hard to leave him,” Mrs. Kringle says.

Stiles eyes snap up to meet hers, “No! I mean yes it is, but it’s not…”

“It’s okay dear,” Mrs. Kringle assures him. “I could tell the moment I looked at you that you two had a special bond. Now, I imagine you’re going to want to bring him some breakfast?”

Stiles nods, “If that’s okay.”

“Of course it is,” Mr. Kringle says as Stiles takes a sip of his orange juice. “The man has to eat. Especially after being up at all hours of the night. He needs his energy.”

Stiles sucks in a breath that has him wheezing, “It’s not,” he rests a hand on his chest and tries to get his breathing under control. “He likes to run!”

“I’m sure he does,” the man throws a wink at him, “and you like to chase him.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispers, more to himself than anyone else.

“Don’t embarrass the poor man, Chris,” Mrs. Kringle tells her husband.

Stiles has to fight back a laugh. Chris fucking Kringle. He does his best to eat his breakfast, before grabbing a plate for Derek. He frowns when he gets back to the room and Derek is no longer in the bed. He can hear the shower running so he puts the tray down on the bedside table.

“Derek, I have food,” he calls, loud enough to where Derek can hear him over the shower.

“Be right out,” Derek calls back.

Stiles grabs some clothes out of his suitcase, figuring he can shower while Derek is eating. He hears the door to the bathroom open and instinctively turns his head, only to quickly avert his eyes when he realizes Derek is only wearing his towel.

“Forgot to grab clothes,” Derek tells him, walking towards his suitcase.

Stiles nods, and takes a few hurried steps back. “No biggie. I’ll just…” he points over his shoulder with his thumb, almost running into his own suitcase in his haste to get away. “I’ll shower so you can change. And the food is there.”

Derek’s “thank you” is muffled through the door Stiles has quickly closed. It’s not until Stiles is alone in the still steamy bathroom, with the smell of Derek’s shower gel still thick in the air that he realizes this might have been a mistake. It’s too late now. He’s just going to have to suck it up and shower and pray the scent doesn’t get to him.

Derek is dressed and finishing up his breakfast when Stiles walks out. He sits in one of the chairs and continues to towel off his hair, “Have you heard anything from the airport?”

Derek shakes his head, “All flights are still grounded until further notice.”

Stiles isn’t surprised. It’s still coming down pretty heavily out there. It’s not an ideal situation, but they’re going to have to make the best of it. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

Derek shrugs, “Figured we could explore outside a bit. It says they have ice fishing.”

“Ice fishing?”

“It’s just a suggestion, Stiles,” Derek says. “You’re the one that was telling me to find something I wanted to do.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it,” Stiles says. “I’ve just never ice fished before.”

“I can teach you,” Derek offers.

Stiles can’t help but smile, “That would be nice.”

Derek nods, and doesn’t say anything else. He finishes his breakfast and then the two go downstairs. They find out where the fishing poles are and grab a couple chairs before setting off towards the lake. It’s freezing, but Stiles makes himself suffer through it. Derek seems to be enjoying himself, even if he is just sitting there watching the sky.

Neither one wind up catching anything, but Stiles doesn’t think Derek even planned to. After an hour they make their way back towards the house and puts their chairs and poles where Adri had directed them before they set out.

“Do you think you could help us feed the horses?” Mrs. Kringle asks them. She’s standing on the porch with her husband. “It’s not as easy on us as it used to be. They’re outside enjoying the sun.”

Derek nods, “Of course. Just tell us where to go.”

“You’ll find what you need in the barn,” Mr. Kringle tells him. “And the horses will direct you with the rest.”

Stiles doesn’t understand how horses can direct them with anything, but doesn’t question it. He follows Derek around back, and to the barn where they grab a few bags of feed and head towards where the horses are waiting.

Stiles understands when they reach them to find them all waiting by the edge of the fence, where their feeding troughs are located. Derek smiles and opens the first bag.

“Isn’t this all weird to you?” Stiles asks him.

“What’s weird about it?” Derek asks, starting to pour the food into the first horse’s trough.

“They looks like Santa and Mrs. Claus and their last name is Kringle,” Stiles hisses, throwing a nervous glance over his shoulder. “And Adri? You can’t tell me she doesn’t look like an elf!”

“That doesn’t mean they are Santa and Mrs. Claus,” Derek tells him, dumping more feed into the trough.

“And what about these _horses_ ,” Stiles says, gesturing to the animal in question. “They look like reindeer, Derek.”

“I’ll give you that one,” Derek says. When Stiles smirks triumphantly he shakes his head. “That doesn’t mean anything. Santa isn’t real.”

“We deal with a lot of things that aren’t supposed to be real,” Stiles tells him. “As you well know.”

“Okay, say for a second I believe that Santa is real. Doesn’t he have someplace better to be than some farm in Denver, Colorado?”

Stiles shrugs, “Maybe he goes where he’s needed.”

“And you think he’s needed here?”

“He might think he is,” Stiles says. “Come on, Derek. Would it really be so bad if Santa was real?”

“No,” Derek says. “As long as he’s not evil.”

Stiles nods his head to where the man in question is walking with his arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Does he look evil to you?”

“Not all evil is noticeable right away,” Derek reminds him.

Stiles sighs, “Whatever. You can stick to your world of disbelief and denying yourself good things.”

He grabs one of the bags and heads to the opposite end of the fence. He can feel Derek watching him, but doesn’t turn back. He’s not sure why he needs to believe this is real. Maybe it’s what Adri said about this place being magical and miracles happening. He has to admit it does have a magical feeling, like anything can happen here. He pours some food in for the _horses_ and turns his head towards Derek, to find him still watching him.

The bag drops from Derek’s hands with a soft thud and then Derek is striding towards him. Stiles lets his own bag fall, but otherwise doesn’t move. It’s as if he’s frozen, left to watch and wonder what Derek is going to do.

“I don’t want to deny myself nice things,” Derek tells him.

“Okay?”

“I don’t,” Derek says. He stops in front of Stiles. “And I do hate my apartment. It’s cold and bare and fucking depressing.”

“Then why live there?” Stiles asks him. “Why not take me up on my offer?”

“I couldn’t let myself live with you,” Derek says. “Not knowing how I felt about you. It would have been too hard. Having you around all the time, our scents mingling together and the place smelling like us. Knowing I was close to having what I wanted, but it wasn’t ever going to be like that. It’s hard enough hearing about your dates, but having to watch you go out with other people… It was just easier not to. I was trying to save myself some heartbreak.”

Stiles groans and puts a hand over his face, “Are you fucking kidding me? I only went out with those people because I thought I’d never stand a chance with you. But each one flopped. And you know why?” When Derek shakes his head, Stiles laughs. “Because I was always talking about _you_. It never took long for anyone to figure out my attention was elsewhere.”

“We’ve both been idiots,” Derek sighs.

“We have,” Stiles agrees, taking a step closer to Derek. “You could make it up to me by kissing me.”

“Why should I be the one to make it up to you?”

“ _Derek_.”

Derek kisses him, right there in front of the horses that are really reindeer. Both of their lips are cold, but Stiles doesn’t mind. It’s still perfect to him. And he knows they’re going to warm them up. He has no intention of letting Derek go anytime soon.

Eventually, they do have to stop when they hear the sound of footsteps on the snow. Stiles turns his head to see Mr. and Mrs. Kringle in what looks like a giant sleigh with the reindeer pulling it.

“You two look like you could use a romantic sleigh ride,” Mrs. Kringle says.

Stiles laughs and turns his head towards Derek, who is grinning. “Sounds perfect.”

Once they’re situated in the back of the sleigh, with Stiles pressed snuggly against Derek’s side, Stiles grins up at him. “I told you they were real.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek mutters, before leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
